Ways to get a girlfriend
by Roko-Chan
Summary: When Kotarou's love Misha leaves him forever, he gets a little lonely, especially when his father goes on a business trip. Until he meets someone, he doesn't approve of as a lover. Until she needs to recharge...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::**

_I have the whole series of Pita Ten. I just thought I'd give it an alternate ending. This is my first story, so please be patient. I might not be the best at writing them, but I try my best. I hope you like! Mild cursing, humor, some romance, and spoilers. So, beware! . _

**Chapter 1:**

_Awakening_

Kotarou sit in bed. Waiting. He wasn't sure why, though. All hope had disappeared from him the night Misha went away. He wanted to see angels. He hated himself inside for what he did. But every time there would only be one reason for his questions-- he did it for Misha. Misha was a pretty girl. There was no doubt about that.

Kotarou rolled over to face the wall. It was a plain white one. He didn't think it was pretty, or went along with his room at all. Misha loved it though, because it was the color of wings. The ones she earned, and deserved. Misha deserved the world. He deserved Kotarou's heart. But did he deserve hers?

This is when he sat up. He seemed to think that standing, or sitting would make him think much more clearer, than laying down. After all, laying down means your lazy, right? He scratched his head, and swung his legs over the bed. His feet touched the cold ground. The heat wasn't on.

He lazily got up, and checked his fathers bedroom. He wasn't there. He was probably in the kitchen. Kotarou turned around, and sighed. That was a waste of energy. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a note near the phone. His father wasn't in the kitchen, so the note must have been just another "See you in a week" kind of thing. He didn't even read it. He just threw it out.

Kotarou was hungry, so he searched for something in the refrigerator. The first thing that caught his eye was cake. He snatched it, and tossed it on the table. He looked for a napkin, a plate in the cabinet, and a spork in the draw.

He settled them down on the table, and fetched something to drink. Milk was there, but it smelt old. So he tossed it in the garbage.

He found a kool-aid in the bottom draw labeled "vegetables". He grabbed it, and closed the draw with his leg. Then, closed the door with his hips.

Kotarou pulled out the chair, and sat down. Today is going to be a boring day, so I guess I'll just chill. Maybe go on the computer. Until something caught his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kotarou looked at the window. There was a woman about his age standing there. Or, so he thought. She had a lot of make-up on, and her blonde hair had brown streaks in it. Kotarou noticed her shortness first. But she was a beauty. That was for sure.

He smiled. He tapped the tables with his fingers. He loved the sound they made. _**Tap. Tap. Tap. **_He did it faster. And faster and faster. He got caught in his own musical sound he forgot about **her**.

Then he remembered Misha. Which brought him back to the pretty girl outside. He looked up, and she was gone. He raced to the window to see if she was just an allusion. When he got to the window, he opened those yellow curtains Misha absolutely loved.

**She was gone.** Kotarou raced to the door and opened it. There she was, standing in front of him. He didn't know what to do, so he bowed. He looked back up at her angelic face. To him, angelic was a word he used everyday, whether it be thinking about Misha, or what she loved.

"Welcome Ma'am. Uh, who are you?" Kotarou fidgeted. He grabbed her hand and shook it. Then, made a friendly hand gesture that told her she could come in.

"Uh, well, your father was supposed to tell you I am your new housekeeper. He won't be back for a while, you know?" She blushed. She shooed stray hairs trying to hide her beautiful eyes. Then she nodded, and accepted his offer to come in the house.

Kotarou felt bad in the pit of his stomach. That letter his father wrote him probably wasn't a "Be back in a week" note. This one must have been different. He couldn't find the right words to ask her a simple question. _How long did he tell you, I just want to know if he messed it up, like, uh, you know what he told me? _Nah. That sounds too desperate he thought. _How about the truth? _He liked how simple his mind said it, but his mouth disagreed. '**No**! It said. I will **not** let you ask her a question like that'.

Kotarou went to tell her something when her hand reached his chin, and gently brushed her lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Her lips brushed gently against his..._

Kotarou could feel her hand slide down from his chin, and back to her own body as they seperated. He sighed as the wonderful feeling left his body. He shivered as he thought of Misha kissing his lips the last time he saw her.

"Oh, um, I am so sorry!" The housekeeper said, "I think I should start cleaning. I need a distraction." She giggled as she skipped away to the kitchen.

_Well, that was weird. _He thought. _It wasn't like everyday some good-looking girl came to your front door and fell in love with you-- Well, lets make that 2 good-looking girls._

Kotarou ran to the kitchen and checked her out once more. She tied her hair in a pony-tail. Not a neat one; Itlooked like she put it up just to keep the hair out of her eyes. As she bent down, the ribbon keeping her hair up fell out, and her bangs flowed back to its original place. Kotarou didn't want her to see him, so he ran to his room and locked the door.

He flopped himself onto the bed and grumbled. "Oh misha." He whispered. "You left me in a total state of confusion-- why?" He continued. He struggled to get into a sitting pose. He scanned his room and looked for the photo album containing himself and Misha. There was one picture he loved to look at when he was confused. Misha was hugging him. They were standing in front of the beach. Their bodies blocked out the sun, but you could see the rays coming from it. If you didn't look at it too hard, it kind of looked like the rays were coming from the two of them.

Kotarou found the album and flipped throughthe pages, but Misha wasn't in any one of them. She was gone. Was it because he couldn't see angels anymore? Was it because Misha was not on earth anymore? Was it because she passed her exam?? Kotarou looked for the picture on the beach he thought about earlier. He spotted the page-- Misha wasn't in that one either. Instead, Uematsu took her place.

"Uematsu!" He screamed. He heard quiet footsteps approach his door. He watched the door creak open as the housekeeper entered his room. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kotarou scowled at her and asked her to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_((Yush! Thanks for the reviews guys, so I'm adding this long chapter on!! Oh My Gawsh. I needed to change the rating to mature! I don't want to forget and write sex-related things on accident!! Dedicated to Izumi Nonohara for reminding me about the story, and motivated me to get started writing again! .))_

Kotarou heard her footsteps slowly descend across the corridor. He really felt like a jerk now. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but she was getting a little crazy. I mean, who would randomly walk up to someone and kiss them? Kotarou might have thought that she was hot, but not enough to kiss right away. Kotarou wasn't like that. He wanted to get a girlfriend the nice way. He needed help for this situation, so he called Takashi on his cell phone.

"Yo, Kotarou!" A voice responded when the phone stopped ringing. Kotarou was startled by the sharp voice. "Listen, I need you to come here ASAP! Things are... never mind! Just come here. But do not come in by the front door!" Kotarou whispered frantically. "Well, how the hell am I going to get into your house?!" Takashi questioned. Kotarou looked around as his mind went blank. Then he had an idea.

"We have windows..." Kotarou responded. He hung up the phone before Takashi could respond. He didn't want to hear any excuses. Those footsteps he dreaded came to his room again. "Kotarou-sama? Were you just on the phone?" The voice sounded angry and agitated. Kotarou was trapped. "Umn, no!" Kotarou started to sweat. _"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" _Kotarou thought. _"What am I going to tell her!?" _

The door slowly creaked open. It was the maid. She had a different outfit on now. It was a short, pink skirt with lollipops on it. It didn't cover her underwear, though. Her shirt was way too tight. It looked 5 times too small. Whenever she took a step toward him, her chest would jiggle. She had her hands on her waists. Her look was devious.

"Now. Time for an explanation for you. Your father didn't invite me to houseclean. I told him I would." She looked at Kotarou, and sat on the bed. "This must be confusing for a little baby boy like you." The housekeeper said while rubbing Kotarou's chest. "But I have a feeling for you." She winked and smiled. Kotarou was petrified of her. "Back off, you psycho!" Kotarou yelped. "I don't even know who the hell you are!" Kotarou continued. He pushed her off the bed with all his might. She slammed into his blue walls and knocked books off the bookshelf. Her legs were wide open. "Ow.." She mumbled. "You are one for foreplay, aren't you?" She said. It took most of the breath out of her. Kotarou coaxed her out of the room, and locked her out.

Takashi came through the window. He had a worried look on his face when he saw Kotarou, panting. "Dude, what's up? Something wrong?" Takashi faked a frown when he felt the urge to smile. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for a reply.

"There is a "housekeeper" in the kitchen. She wants me to-" Kotarou couldn't say the word. He only blushed. Takashi caught on. "Is she hot?" He asked. He meant no harm; he wanted to know. Kotarou gave him a death glance. "Oh, well… That's not the point. If you wanted her, then I could have gotten you book. I ain't no Doctor Phil." Takashi sat down on the bed. "You know who he is? A famous American dude. Knows how to treat people's problems. Not a looker, though." Takashi went to blink when a knocking on the door came. "IS THAT HER?" Takashi mouthed. Kotarou nodded his head. "W-what?" He said to the door.

There was no reply. Kotarou was caught in time; it was almost frozen. He thought about his relationship with Uematsu-san. Kotarou felt a sudden feeling of love for her. He wanted her to be in his life. He didn't want things to stay the same. The pictures- Misha. He couldn't waste his time and feelings on something that was done and over with. He needed to focus on the future. Misha wouldn't want him to do that. Misha would want him to be happy with Uematsu. So he had it figured. But how was he going to get together with this crazy lady?

_((Okay guys! You can say the story really starts now if you want to say that. Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4 were kind of an introduction to me. nod nod Tried to make this long!))_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ways_

"I don't know; I don't know how to get rid of this woman." Kotarou felt a sweat drop slowly make its way down his cheek. He slowly turned his head to Takashi, who was frozen with fear and happiness next to him. "What are we supposed to do now, smartass?" Kotarou felt his heart throb. "Oh _shit_, oh **shit**." Kotarou grabbed Takashi by the shirt collar. "Dude, we're just friends, okay?" Takashi burst into laughing, but Kotarou didn't think it was funny at all.

"You mean to tell me that you want to joke around right **now**, instead of find a way out?" Kotarou punched Takashi in the stomach; but not too hard. It was enough to knock some sense into him. Takashi took his shoes off, revealing un-matched socks. "Let's go out the way I came in." He gripped Kotarou's shoes, and yanked them off. He took his own left shoe and slammed it against the door. "Run, KoTa." Takashi stayed there and threw his right shoe at the door as Kotarou climbed out the window.

"What are you doing, Ten-chan?" Kotarou asked. Why was he throwing shoes at the door? Takashi looked back to face the window. "I'm making her think we're still in the room. I'm going to move a dresser in front of the door. Now run, KoTa. We don't have much time to spare. I'm going to mess your room up so much, and put a pillow under your bed sheets to make her think we're under them. We need to make her spend so much figuring out to do before she actually looks for us…" Takashi talked so fast that it was hard to understand him. But Kotarou got the main point of it. "Bye. I'll be at the school."

Takashi stayed there until every picture was crooked on the wall, all books were off the shelves, clothes piled on the floor, and a pillow under the sheets. The room was a _**MESS! **_Takashi laughed it off as he met Kotarou at the school.

"So, you did it?" Kotarou asked in a shaky voice. "Yea. But we need to tell the police." Takashi started down the sidewalk. Kotarou tried to catch up to him by running, but failed. Takashi could jog faster than Kotarou could run. It was a known fact throughout the school. "Wait! Don't you think we should keep it a secret?" Takashi stopped jogging, and stood frozen.

"What?" Kotarou asked.

"I don't know if you are crazy, or what KoTa." Takashi turned and faced Kotarou, who was standing behind him, bewildered.

"What?!" Kotarou asked, a little more of a demand.

"She is a c-h-i-l-d m-o-l-e-s-t-e-r. She hurts little kids like us. We need to tell someone. And plus, if you like Uematsu, then you have to be brave and tell. You don't want to make her think that you are _cheating on her, would you?" Takashi frowned._

"_How do you know I like Uematsu?" Kotarou asked, more concerned about that then her thinking he's cheating._

"_Dude, it's obvious. We're pals, too. I know you, man." He rested his hand on Kotarou, then pulled him close, patting his back. "A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Things in the way_

"Yes, I know. I'll have to tell Ue-chan." Kotarou spoke still walking next to Ten-chan.

"And, the police." Reminded Takashi. He was going to stand up to his strong belief that the police should know.

Just then, feet were pattering behind them. They both turned around shocked. "Oh. It's just Uematsu!" Takashi exclaimed. "I thought she was that-" Kotarou slapped his cheek. "Shush!" He reminded him.

Uematsu walked up to Kotarou. They both noticed she had her cat ears on again. "I wanted to keep them. I missed them." She informed when she found them staring wearily at her head.

"And as for you, I heard the conversation. Well, part. All I heard was something about the police, and telling ME SOMETHING??" Uematsu looked up at the two of them with biiiig eyes.

"Right, well, there is this girl. And, she…" Kotarou started, nudging Ten-chan to continue. "Oh. And Kotarou doesn't like her. But she wants to do more than KISS him." Kotarou smiled crookedly. "I don't want you to think that I like this creep." Kotarou whispered to Uematsu.

"Does she has a lollipop skirt on?" Uematsu asked.

"Well, yes, how do you know?"

"Do you want to get away from her?"

"Mhmm."

"Run." Kotarou looked behind him, and realized she was about ½ a mile away from them.

All three of them ran with all their might, reaching the police station. But sad enough, SHE was already there. Speaking to a police officer.

"…have been chasing me around, and I don't know them. HEY! There they are!" She pointed at baffled Uematsu, Confused Kotarou, and the Wheezy Ten-chan.

"You are under arrest for molesting a teenager." Responded the police man, walking toward the group of three. "Come in here, shit bags." He spoke loudly, pushing them into a cell, with another teenager. Uematsu stared at Kotarou. "This is not fair!" She yelped.

"I know!"

"NO! I wasn't even in this mess! Look what you got me into!" She screamed. She ran to the other side of the cell and cried. Ten-chan felt bad for Kotarou. After all, this wasn't his fault. "Listen, dude. This is not your fault." Ten chan spoke, almost in a whisper. "Yes, it is." He said solemnly, walking over to Uematsu, but not intending to communicate with her.

Ten chan walked over to the teenager. "What are you in for?"

"Nutn' reely. A girl bout yer age, meebee oldr. She trad to molst me.Got herr befur me. And I gut the blem."

"WHAT?" Is all Takashi could think of."Ye. Crazer, huh?"

"No, we're in here because of the same reason! A girl with a lollipop skirt!"

"Ye, that's ther girl. Waz a howskeper. Er trad tobe."

"This is the end of the stick."

Takashi ran to the bars.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! ALL OF US! THE GIRL! SHE GOT US IN HERE!"

"No cun dew." The teen replied. "I trad. T'names Nenki."

"Okay, Nenki. What did they tell you when you asked?"

"Nutn. Jus, nutn. I trad thew."

"This isn't fair. Not at all. I'm DONE with this!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! USE A LIE DETECTOR! ANYTHING! WE DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN HERE!"

A policeman walked up to the bars, and let them all go. After a series of testing, the girl told them it was just a "prank." And they were charged a 50.00 fine.

"What are you trying to do to us?"

"I want to be a spoiled girl."

"Nut getn spold. Frum me!"

"You'll see. But for now, You can go home. I'm keeping Kotarou. When I need you, I'll get you. And. I will get you."

Kotarou and the housekeeper walked out. In silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amazing

"Listen." The housekeeper said, as she plopped onto Kotarou's bed. Kotarou came on with her. "I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"What? Do what?" Kotarou asked.

"I'm a type of Myst Demon. I come from a special planet. But they call me a demon. I'm kinda like an alien."

"And you're here, why?"

"I was dropped off here. I live to… do certain types of things. I chose you." She said, without blinking.

"Why me?"

"Because you can see people like Misha."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" Kotarou changed his position on the bed.

"I wasss…. A client of hers. More of a…companion." She scooted closer to Kotarou and touched his thigh.

"And I'm your companion?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can you change companions?"

"No. It's written as a fact in a bible-type book."

"How long?"

"6 Years. And, so I don't get killed, I kind of need that certain type of companionship at least once a day."

Kotarou ran to the door. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's in order for me to live!! And Ten-chan, if I companion with him, it would only be a practice routine. It wouldn't count. I can't change!"

"And what did you do to my father?" he asked, politely and slower than usual. He walked to the Myst Demon again.

"I got him a promotion in Belize for 7 years."

"Seven?"

"Yes. It'll give me enough time."

"For what."

The Myst demon walked up to Kotarou.

"If you turn out to love me, then I can stay longer. And I apologized for the police thing. If I got caught, I would have died. Well, sent back to my planet, to be mocked and suffer my foolishness. And I couldn't get you in there for too long, So I had to bail you out."

"What about the other teen?"

"Oh, he's another Myst demon. He wasn't sent back, but they punished him by giving him that lisp. He is my brother. I have to tell you this. But, Uematsu and Takashi. Are… to be shared by him."

"NO!"

"Oh, don't worry." The Myst demon spoke softly, and stopped to lick Kotarou's cheek. "That's only for a little while. About 6 months."

"Why are you longer?"

"I chose it to be, well, father really did."

The Myst demon guided Kotarou to the bed and started recharging herself.

Later….

Kotarou walked into the tv room where the Myst demon was sitting. "Hey, I forgot to ask, what Is your name?" She looked at Kotarou. "My name is Orchard VIII"

"The 8th?" Kotarou asked, baffled.

"Yep." Kotarou sat next to her. After her recharging, Kotarou felt different about her. He felt bad, sad, lonely, and… a different type of love for her. Stronger. Than Misha. He felt that he could trust Orchard VIII more than Misha. He felt a stronger connection than ever. He wanted to be by Orchard VIII. He closed his eyes and cuddled with her. And opened them. Orchard smiled and kissed his head. Kotarou feel asleep in her arms. Orchard carried him to his bed, and slept next to him, cuddling him as close as possible on his small twin bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kotarou woke up with Orchard lying next to him. At first it scared him, but after realizing what happened the day before, he really didn't care. He brushed his hands against her cheek, and slowly, she woke up.

"We both slept late." Kotarou whispered.

"I fell asleep after you." She replied. She smiled and pulled him close.

"Kotarou, I love you."

"But you barely know me…"

"I can tell the future, you know." Orchard sighed, "And I can tell that you are going to get so well with me."

Kotarou thought about what she had said. "Going to get so well?"

Orchard sat up. She had a motherly expression on her face. "Humans are diseased."

Kotarou laughed. How silly she is…

Orchard looked him dead in the eye. "Even you are."

Kotarou shivered. "How?"

"We Mist Demons are the only ones who can help you… and in order to help you, like I said earlier, we need to recharge to stay on the planet."

"I said, how?"

"It's confidential. I can't tell you. Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place." Orchard rose from the bed. Slowly, she undressed, without any shame or embarrassment, in front of him. Although she looked human, and her body was relatively human, she didn't care. She walked back up to Kotarou and asked, "May I borrow some clothes…? Mine aren't… human-like. Maybe later I can buy some." She held out her hands in a cup-like position, and 500,000¥ suddenly appeared. She grasped it and put it on the table.

"How'd… you… do that?!" Kotarou asked in amazement.

"I'll tell you when you give me some clothes." She winked.

Kotarou listened to her orders and got up from the couch. He pointed out which drawers were which, and told her to pick them out herself, for he didn't want to force anything upon her. He told her he would be back, and he left the room.

Orchard took out a white nightgown. Kotarou must've wore it with shorts, but she couldn't find a pair. She slipped it on and waited on the bed. She suddenly forgot about underwear, so she looked through the drawers for a pair and slipped them on underneath. She returned to the bed and waited patiently.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kotarou saw her in his nightgown and blushed. "So, are you going to tell me how you do that money trick?"

"Humans can't do it anyway, so nah."

"I can't wait to go shopping with you, though. I want you to pick out some things with me. It'll be so much fun! Better than Kannni."

"Kannni?"

"What I did with the money before. But hey, want me to show you something?"

Kotarou nodded. Orchard clasped her hands together and brought them up in the air. Suddenly, Kotarou's pants flew down.

"HEY!" Kotarou yelped, jokingly.

Kotarou shoved Orchard onto the bed even more.

"Recharge?"


End file.
